


Lynnae

by LilithK



Series: Lynnae Cousland [1]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/M, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 00:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithK/pseuds/LilithK
Summary: Recopilación de relatos cortos relacionados con mi Guarda Gris, Lynnae Cousland de Pináculo, guerrera y Comandante de los Guardas Grises de Ferelden.





	1. Cousland

Ser un Cousland era sinónimo de orgullo. Regentes de Pináculo, el último teyrnir en pie junto con Gwaren, poseen poder y riquezas sólo por debajo de las de la familia real. Su historia se remontaba siglos y siglos atrás, allá por la Era de las Torres, y parecía reflejar, en cierto modo, la historia de la propia nación de Ferelden.

Así pues, orgullo fue la clase de palabra que Lynnae sintió como suya desde que tuvo uso de consciencia.

Andaba con la cabeza bien alta, como su madre Eleanor le enseñó a hacer, no dejando que los susurros de envidia que se escuchaban en las reuniones atravesaran su coraza. Se acostumbró a lucir aquel emblema de la corona de laurel, bordándolo en sus piezas de ropa y dibujándolo en las cartas que enviaba a familiares y conocidos.

Lo siguiente palabra que hizo suya, fue honor.

Honor fue lo que su padre Bryce le mostró ya desde muy pequeña. Un Cousland vendría al mundo y volvería a los brazos del Hacedor siendo Cousland; pero nada aseguraba que vendría y volvería al mundo con las manos igual de limpias. El valor de un hombre no se podía hallar en su apellido, en sus posesiones, en sus riquezas… Residía en el vasto limbo entre sus palabras y acciones, en cuánto diferían, en cuánto harían sonreír al Hacedor. Así ella se empapó de esa concepción del honor como un deber para consigo misma y con el prójimo.

Lealtad, fue la última que le enseñaron.

Cuando su hermano Fergus se alistó en las filas de la milicia, aprendió que lealtad no era sólo un lazo que unía a todos aquellos nacidos bajo un mismo techo, saber que por ellos haría lo imposible y debía anteponerlos a cualquier otra cosa. Era lo que había forjado con sus hermanos de sangre en el campo de batalla, tras tanta lucha y tanta pérdida, saber que por ellos mataría y moriría sin pensarlo dos veces. Era la sensación de que sacrificar su vida, si era en pos del bien mayor, merecería la pena. Y todo eso le inculcó a su hermana pequeña mientras la entrenaba para manejar también la espada.

Todo pareció desaparecer aquel aciago día que Pináculo fue engullido por las llamas y manchado en sangre, víctima de una vil y macabra traición. La fortaleza en la que había vivido toda su vida, destruida. La historia que su familia había escrito durante generaciones, mancillada. Las vidas de tantos que habían habitado allí, arrebatadas.

Un Guarda Gris de nombre Duncan apenas consiguió sino llevarse a la más joven de los Cousland y su fiel mabari Zimt de allí con vida. Lo había perdido todo: su familia, su casa, su reino, su identidad, su futuro.

Pero hubo algo que se llevó consigo y que no abandonó, ni aún tras haber renunciado a su pasado al beber de aquel cáliz en la Iniciación.

Orgullo.

Honor.

Lealtad.

Porque ella nació y murió con la cabeza bien alta, como la Cousland que era.


	2. Alistair

Si le preguntaran, no sabría dónde empezar. No había un comienzo claro, una nota que diera pie al resto de la melodía. Sólo sabía qué fue lo que lo cambió todo.

Esa rosa.

Antes de esa rosa, veía a Alistair como un compañero de armas y destino que fue poco a poco tornándose en íntimo amigo. Saber que había alguien que entendía le tranquilizaba y volcaba en él todo lo que guardaba al resto. Confiaba en él para ser débil, insegura, frágil y todas esas cosas que, como líder, no se permitía ser ante los demás. Él tenía la voz dulce y los brazos cálidos y la sonrisa esperanzadora. Agradecía estar a su lado, porque la hacía sentir fuerte y necesaria, pero nunca vio más allá. Sólo se dejaba arrullar por su presencia, agradeciendo al Hacedor tenerle a su lado.

Sus caminos se separaron por vez primera desde que se conocieron al llegar a la majestuosa Orzammar. Lo que pudo haber sido no más que una misión más de reclutamiento para poder luchar contra la Ruina se tornó en el punto de inflexión. Lo que Lynnae vio y vivió allí abajo, en el último baluarte de los enanos en Ferelden, dejó a la Guarda Gris marcada de por vida. Por mucho que intentaba convencerse de que, al final, todo parecía haber terminado bien, algo dentro de ella no lo estaba. Y esa noche, cuando volvió al campamento que el resto había establecido en las Montañas de la Espalda Helada, no pronunció palabra. Ni siquiera a él, que tanto había echado de menos y tanto necesitaba.

La noche siguiente, Alistair la tomó de la mano y la llevó a un sitio apartado. Allí, le entregó aquella rosa, roja, recién cortada, aún rezumando vida y belleza. Lynnae no entendía nada, pues para ella las flores eran un regalo que le hacían los caballeros a las damas a las que pretendían.

Entonces él habló y lo que dijo le paró el corazón por un momento, como si quisiera dejar de latir para entenderle mejor.

—La cogí en Lothering. Recuerdo que pensé “¿Cómo es que algo tan hermoso puede crecer en un lugar en el que reina la desesperación y la fealdad?”. He pensado que podría… dártela. En cierto sentido, pienso lo mismo cuando te miro. Supongo que es un poco estúpido, ¿no? Estoy pensando que… yo no paro de quejarme y tú no es que hayas estado pasándolo bien precisamente. No has disfrutado de ninguna buena experiencia desde que te iniciaste como Guarda Gris, ni siquiera un agradecimiento o una felicitación. Todo ha sido luchas, muertes y tragedias. Pensé que quizás podría decir algo. Decirte lo extraña y lo maravillosa que eres entre toda esta… oscuridad.

Sintió demasiadas cosas a la vez. Tantas que básicamente, huyó. Huyó de sus propios sentimientos, de los de Alistair, de la posibilidad de que algo tan perfecto y que necesitaba tanto cambiara.

Pero sujetó con fuerza aquella rosa entre los dedos, sin querer dejarla ir nunca jamás.


	3. Compañeros

Cuando vio por primera vez al pequeño pero peleón cachorro de mabari que la había escogido, supo que nunca se separaría de él. Que Zimt sería su guardián y su compañero, su peludo y baboso remanso de amor incondicional. Fue lo único que pudo llevarse consigo de Pináculo y lo protegería siempre como tal.

Alistair para ella era como la luz, puesto que era capaz de colarse por las rendijas de su férrea armadura, iluminarlo todo con su sonrisa, permitirle ver algo de esperanza en un futuro tan negro. No quería ni imaginar qué hubiera sido de ella de no haberle tenido a su lado.

Jamás hubiera imaginado lo mucho que una Bruja de la Espesura haría por ella. Morrigan le salvó la vida al conocerla y también justo antes de despedirse para siempre. Nunca olvidaría su deuda con ella. Pero tampoco que la llegó a considerar una verdadera amiga.

No había nadie que transmitiera la paz que conseguía transmitirle Leliana, pero tampoco nadie que tuviera más fervor que ella en la batalla. Luchaba siempre como si fuera su último día, y sabía que, cuando le dijo que la seguiría hasta el mismísimo final, hubiera muerto por ella sin dudarlo.

No fue nada sencillo sacar el hombre que había tras el título de Sten. El qunari empezó dudando de su valía, de su honor y de sus capacidades, como guerrera y como líder. Justo por eso valoró con cariño el haberse ganado su respeto, aquel título honorífico de _kadan_.

Haber perdido a su familia dejó una honda herida en su alma que tuvo que desatender en pro del deber. Wynne fue la primera persona que suturó aquella herida. La sentía casi como la figura materna que había perdido, la mentora que necesitaba y la sabia voz que apoyaba sus decisiones.

Jamás hubiera esperado encontrar un fiel aliado en el cuervo antivano que pretendía asesinarla. Aunque tal vez incluso más inesperado que eso fue la amistad que se forjó. El propio Zevran admitió en alguna ocasión que ella le hizo mejor persona al luchar por una vez por una buena causa.

Siempre recordaría Orzammar como una pesadilla, un lugar que quiso proteger y nunca supo si pudo. Pero también como el lugar donde encontró al amigo más leal que jamás conoció. Nunca dudó de Oghren ni de su habilidad. Y el enano jamás dudó al blandir su hacha en su nombre.

Jamás hubiera imaginado que un gólem pudiera hablar, pero Shale demostró lo contrario. Obsesionada como estaba con aplastar palomas y humanos por igual, muchas veces pensaba que debía ser extraño también para ella. Al fin y al cabo, seguro que la gólem jamás hubiera imaginado que pudiera tener una amiga humana.

Ellos fueron los que la acompañaron en su viaje, los que salvaron Ferelden de la Ruina, la espada y el escudo que portó en todo momento y el apoyo que necesitó para no sucumbir a la desesperación.

Nueve héroes cuyos nombres puede que la historia olvidara, mas ella jamás.


	4. Reencuentro

Era imposible no notar la felicidad que la Guarda Comandante desprendía. Le había contado, de camino, que era la primera vez que volvía a Denerim tras acabar la Ruina y que se alegraba muchísimo que fuera con la excusa de aquel _reencuentro_. Nathaniel, sin embargo, no coincidía en eso. No podía evitar la amarga punzada de los celos cada vez que ella hablaba de eso, cada vez que apretaba los labios y bajaba la cabeza al notar que estaba sonriendo demasiado. Era obvio de lo que hablaba, ¿no? Vuelta a la capital, ver a alguien tan especial, el reencuentro… _Tsk_. El enano tampoco había ayudado, rememorando sus pasadas aventuras juntos y bromeando con ella acerca de aquel esperado momento en el que volvería a verse las caras con “el amor de su vida”. Se preguntó varias, demasiadas veces si siquiera fue buena idea aceptar el ir con ellos, sabiendo lo excluido que se sentiría y lo mal que iba a llevar verla en brazos de alguien que tanto daño le había hecho. Pero, maldita sea, ¿cómo se podía decir que no a una mirada tan inocente y dulce como la suya?

En cuanto atravesaron el pórtico que servía de entrada y pusieron un pie en la ciudad capital, Oghren alegó que tenía “asuntos que atender” en la taberna. Por supuesto, todos sabían qué “asuntos” eran esos: ingentes cantidades de alcohol y anécdotas de sus batallitas junto a la Heroína de Ferelden contadas en voz suficientemente alta para que las escuchara cualquiera que tuviera oídos en un buen puñado de metros a la redonda; a lo mejor incluso añadía una pelea si alguien se atrevía a dudar de él o de sus hazañas.

Nathaniel vio la oportunidad de oro de evitar la evidente incomodidad del momento alegando que Oghren necesitaría un poco de vigilancia para controlarse, pero el muy canalla le envió a la boca del lobo con un golpe poco medido en su cintura, diciendo que se le notaba en la cara que quería aprovechar el tiempo libre junto a la Comandante. Por supuesto, ella sonrió, asintió y le despidió antes de instarle a seguir su camino. Claramente no había visto esa sonrisa perversa ni el movimiento de cejas que no auguraba nada pero que _nada_ inocente.

Ni siquiera le molestó ya que el resto se fuera dispersando uno a uno. Velanna, tras dedicar el suficiente desprecio con la mirada a las personas que se le quedaban mirando, decidió irse por su lado a la elfería, supuestamente para infundir a esos pobres “orejas redondas” algo de su imprescindible cultura dalishana. Sigrun comenzó a pararse en cada puesto, los ojos redondos y brillantes al encontrarse en ellos con las baratijas más absurdas e impensables, hasta que, en algún momento, simplemente la perdieron de vista por completo. De inmediato, Lynnae mandó a Anders en su búsqueda, preocupada por que la enana no supiera manejarse bien en una ciudad tan grande y al aire libre. El mago sonrió con malicia y descaro antes de guiñarle el ojo al arquero y aceptar ir tras Sigrun. Ni siquiera había desaparecido de su campo de visión cuando le vieron entrar en _Las Maravillas de Thedas_, seguramente en busca de rarezas mágicas.

Nathaniel soltó un profundo y sentido suspiro. Decepcionado, sí, mas no sorprendido.

No es que imaginara que tener a los demás Guardas Grises cerca fuera a ayudar o a hacer menos complicada o tensa la situación, pero al menos su expresión de desagrado hubiera pasado algo más desapercibida. De poco servía ya, se decía para aclarar su mente, mientras caminaba a su lado, algo encorvado ya que estaba mirando con demasiado interés el suelo. Cuando finalmente levantó la mirada, dispuesto a enfrentarse a la realidad, vislumbró la silueta del sobrio Palacio Real. No pudo evitar levantar una ceja cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaban dejado atrás.

—¿Dónde se supone que vamos —al final le pudo la curiosidad, mirándola antes de añadir—, Comandante?

—A Fuerte Drakon —contestó con una expresión que podría dar luz a la noche en todo Thedas si quisiera—. Está allí haciendo algo realmente importante para el futuro de todo Ferelden.

Apretó los labios y asintió. Por supuesto, qué iba a hacer si no.

Permaneció impasible mientras entraban y Lynnae le contaba que, durante la Ruina, la encerraron en la mazmorra de aquel edificio y que fue Morrigan, la maga apóstata que les acompañó, y él quienes la rescataron. Gesticuló incluso mientras relataba la historia, diciendo que casi le pareció como un cuento cuando vio cómo su _príncipe_ aparecía corriendo cuando más le necesitaba. Ella se echó a reír inmediatamente al decir aquello, y aunque sentía las cosquillas en el estómago simplemente con verla tan extrañamente feliz y despreocupada, le podía el amargor que le ardía garganta abajo al pensar en quien la hacía sentirse así.

Notaba cómo cada vez le costaba mantener más la sonrisa, siquiera la expresión neutra. Igualmente, apenas hizo más que tragar saliva y seguir bajando y bajando escaleras en aquel lugar, esperando pasar lo más desapercibido posible cuando llegara el momento y que acabara lo antes posible para así poder tener alguna excusa parar perderse y estar solo un tiempo.

De repente, Lynnae se paró en seco. Nathaniel hizo lo mismo, algo confuso ya que juraría que no había nadie alrededor. La chica flexionó un poco las rodillas y se palmeó los muslos cubiertos por su pesada armadura, creando un potente sonido metálico que hizo eco en la amplia y alta estancia. No fue ni un segundo más tarde que un sonido que sólo podría describirse como una desesperada y ruidosa estampida provocada por algo que debía ser _muy grande y pesado_ se escuchó, como el trueno que antecede al rayo.

Retrocedió un par de pasos cuando vio _algo_ enorme y oscuro lanzarse con toda su fuerza hacia su dirección. Quiso haber tirado del brazo de Lynnae para apartarla de aquel peligro, pero no hubo necesidad siquiera. Sin duda había subestimado la fuerza de su capitana, puesto que fue capaz de coger aquella mole en brazos sin perder el equilibrio siquiera.

—¡Zimt! —dijo Lynnae, su voz tan alegre y melodiosa que casi le costó reconocerla como suya— ¡Oh, mi pequeño, mi amorcito, te he echado tanto de menos!

Y mientras aquel perro mabari de pelo canela lloriqueaba y le lamía allá donde podía la cara, moviendo sus cuartos traseros y su minúscula cola de un lado a otro, Nathaniel se dio cuenta de que había pasado todo aquel tiempo absurda y estúpidamente celoso de un perro. ¡Un perro, por el Hacedor!

Se llevó una mano al rostro, tapándose mientras reía con una mezcla de vergüenza y alivio.

El mabari bajó de un atlético salto de los brazos de la chica y dio vueltas alrededor, moviendo tan alocadamente las patas que parecía que iba a enredarlas y a tropezarse en cualquier momento. Lynnae levantó las manos, preguntando al animal que _si quería unas cosquillitas en la barriguita_. Nunca había visto a un ser tan grande y amenazador caer al suelo tan rápido, las cuatro patas hacia arriba y la larga lengua rosada colgando a un lado de su boca hasta tocar el suelo. Se removió, visiblemente contento al recibir aquella ronda de mimos y caricias que acabó de nuevo en lametones por doquier.

Tras ser consciente de que se había quedado mirándolos embobado durante demasiado tiempo, se apretó el puente de la nariz y se cruzó de brazos, cambiando el peso a la pierna contraria antes de preguntar en voz alta:

—Con que un perro, ¿eh?

—Un _mabari_ —corrigió ella de inmediato, con una sonrisa perenne, mirándole sin dejar de mimar a su mascota—. Es mi pequeño Zimt. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin verle, tuvo que quedarse en Denerim.

—Claro, porque estaba haciendo una misión de vital importancia para Ferelden ¿no? —bufó por la nariz, pensando que todo aquello que ella había dicho era una tomadura de pelo.

—¡Por supuesto que lo estaba! —movió con la cabeza, ampliando la sonrisa al notar que se quedó algo estupefacto con aquella respuesta— Le necesitaban en Fort Drakon para entrenar al resto de sabuesos mabari que quedaron con vida tras la Ruina. Y también para repoblar la población… —abrió la boca sin decir nada, visiblemente incómoda con ese tema, mientras volvía a mirar al perro que no dejaba de buscar su atención de cualquier forma— Menudas aventuras habrás vivido aquí, ¿eh, pequeñín?

Obtuvo un par de ladridos como respuesta.

Nathaniel se relamió los labios y también apartó la mirada, riéndose un poco. Sí, menuda vida de héroe retirado había tenido el perro. ¡Quién la tuviera!

—Así da gusto formar parte de una guerra, ¿eh, grandullón?

Los oscuros y redondos ojos del perro se movieron hasta acabar en él. Como era de esperar, la curiosidad del animal se disparó y se volvió a poner de pie, avanzando hacia él y olisqueándolo con ansia. La cercanía provocó que Nathaniel se tensara de inmediato. Imponía realmente mucho respeto tener a una _máquina de matar_ con fauces que podrían arrancar un brazo sin problemas y cuya altura a la cruz alcanzaba casi su cintura. Desvió los ojos hacia la chica, que sólo sonreía ante la escena, haciendo un movimiento con la mano.

—Vamos, no seas descortés. Preséntate.

Tragó saliva. No supo si por un sutil e inconsciente instinto le salió comportarse de forma irónica, o si más bien fue el miedo impidiéndole actuar con normalidad; sea como fuere, hizo una reverencia digna de noble ante el perro, antes de decir:

—Encantado, Zimt. Soy un Guarda Gris a las órdenes de tu dueña, la Guardia Comandante. Mi nombre es Nathaniel Howe.

Apenas le dio tiempo a alzarse de nuevo cuando el mabari comenzó a gruñir. Primero fueron pequeños y reverberantes sonidos que acabaron volviéndose más profundos y amenazadores cuando le vio moverse.

—Oh —escuchó a Lynnae, con voz de repente preocupada—. Los mabari son animales extremadamente inteligentes… Creo que ha debido reconocer ese nombre.

_Howe_.

Lo que le faltaba. No le valía con su indeseable pasado, con portar la deshonra de su familia en los hombros, con tener que básicamente perderlo todo para limpiar su nombre tras los actos tan horribles que cometió aquel desalmado que tenía como padre. ¡Ahora esto!

Fue a levantar las manos y a dar un paso atrás, en son de paz, pero estaba claro que Zimt no estaba por la labor de dejar ir sin más a su presa. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se puso a dos patas y le echó las zarpas sobre los hombros. El peso del animal unido a la fuerza con la que se había movido le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer dolorosamente con él encima.

Ese momento en el que sólo podía ver los largos y afilados dientes del mabari a escasos centímetros de su cara, sentir el fuerte olor de su aliento taponando su nariz y notar poco más que sus graves gruñidos en el pecho, poco pudo hacer aparte de maldecir su detestable nombre, su condenada suerte y su vida entera.

—¡Zimt, no! —pudo escuchar a Lynnae gritar. Se le antojó que estaba muy, muy lejos— ¡Nate es mi amigo! ¡No es malo!

Cerró los ojos, aceptando el destino que alguien como él merecía: la muerte a manos de un monstruoso chucho.

Estaba tan convencido de que aquello era su fin que se le antojó la sensación más desagradable del mundo el notar una enorme, asquerosa, bulbosa y húmeda lengua recorrerle la cara de barbilla a sien. Abrió los ojos y apenas consiguió que no le entraran espesas y malolientes babas en la boca mientras Zimt se dedicaba concienzudamente a la tarea de cubrirle de “besos de perro”. Escuchó con claridad la risa cantarina de Lynnae y por una, _una_ vez en su vida, no se le antojó el sonido más hermoso del mundo.

—¡Perdona! ¡Perdona, Nathaniel, lo siento, lo siento mucho! —se disculpó una y otra y otra vez, sin poder o _querer_ parar de reír, mientras ella sí que conseguía hacer esa mole que tenía por perro a un lado— ¡Te aseguro que es su manera de decir que le gustas, en serio!

Se levantó ayudándose con los codos y se pasó las manos por la cara, maldiciéndose por haberse puesto ese día los guantes de arquero, que dejaban sus dedos al aire. Hizo lo que humanamente pudo por quitarse las babas de la cara, sintiendo cada vez más aquel olor _putrefacto_ en la nariz, incapaz de ocultar su disgusto. El perro hizo el amago de volver a acercarse a su rostro y Lynnae lo volvió a apartar, riéndose de nuevo, sin dejar de mirarle con una disculpa escrita en la mirada.

Apretó los labios, esta vez luchando para que no se le escapara una sonrisa.

Bueno, pensándolo bien, sí que era el sonido más hermoso del mundo.

Y a lo mejor saber que _el peludo amor de su vida_ le aceptaba era algo que le gustaba, que le hacía sentir más unido a ella, más validado, más cercano al perdón que se debía a sí mismo.

Aunque preferiría no tener que pasar por todo ese horrible, repugnante y apestoso ritual nunca más.


End file.
